powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Inner Strength
Inner Strength is the fifteenth episode of Power Rangers Mystic Force. It features the debut of the Green Ranger's Mystic Muscles and the Solar Streak Megazord. Synopsis Udonna has asked Daggeron to train the Rangers, but Xander doesn't like him at all. Daggeron pushes Xander extra hard due to his lack of effort and Xander becomes more irritated with Daggeron. When Daggeron sends the Rangers to another dimension, Xander must put his training to the test. Plot Inside Root Core, Clare and Jenji are watching a training session between Daggeron and the rest of the Rangers. The training session is held within a small, open chest. The Rangers and Solaris Knight are small as well. Solaris Knight: This training exercise is harder than it looks. Ready to begin? All the Rangers: Ready. Solaris Knight: Excellent. The exercise involve getting a ribbon tied onto their brooms flying above. Four of the Rangers managed to do it. Solaris Knight was proud of them. Xander Bly was having a bit of trouble. Solaris Knight managed to get the ribbon on Green Ranger's broom. Solaris Knight commented to Green Ranger that he hadn't been training like the others. The rest of the Rangers teased that Green Ranger had a hot date the night before. The training session ended. Clare felt bad for Xander. The teens and Daggeron leave the chest and were normal size once more. Daggeron walked up to Xander and told him that he expected more from him before he left. In the pit, Imperious calls forth Behemoth. Imperious tells Behemoth he wants him to draw out Daggeron and then destroy him. Behemoth leaves to do Imperious' bidding. In the woods, Daggeron has another challenge for the teens for their training. The teens have to go through an obstacle course to retrieve their flags. Everyone except Xander is excited to do the challenge. Xander does not like Daggeron and comments to the others how Daggeron shows up from nowhere and takes over. Madison points out that Udonna wants Daggeron to train them. Xander replies that he is not the only who does not like Daggeron, Chip doesn't like him either. But Chip disagrees, commenting that he thinks Daggeron is great. Vida tells Xander that he simply doesn't like Daggeron, because Daggeron embarrassed him and tells him to get over it. The teens morph. The Rangers find the first flag. Blue Ranger retrieves her flag with no problems. Pink Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and then Red Ranger all retrieve their flags without problems. Red Ranger tells Green Ranger it's now his turn and he needs to hurry as time is running out. Blue Ranger, Pink Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Red Ranger demorph. The teens and Green Ranger have located the last flag. Daggeron is with them as well. Green Ranger is about to use a vine to get the flag, but is stopped by Daggeron. Daggeron asks Green Ranger if the vine is strong enough. Green Ranger tells him it is. Daggeron tests out the vine by using it himself. The vine breaks in half and Daggeron lands in a stream. Green Ranger demorphs as Madison, Vida, Chip, and Nick raced over to help Daggeron up. Daggeron walks over to Xander, clearly upset. Daggeron wants Xander to focus more on his training. Daggeron gives Xander an acorn and tells him he wants him to grow a tree from it, without magic. Xander tells him he can't, he has a hot date tonight. Daggeron tells Xander he no longer has a hot date. Daggeron, Vida, Chip, Nick, and Madison walk away. Alone, Xander spends the rest of the day and entire night, to make the acorn grow into a tree. The following morning, Xander enters Rootcore with a young tree. Udonna is there, she had been playing with Fire Heart. Xander complains to Udonna about Daggeron's teaching. Udonna does not have any sympathy for Xander. Udonna does tell Xander the tree he had grown is a very nice tree, before leaving. But that is ruined for Xander as Fire Heart accidentally burns up the tree. Xander goes to work at Rock Porium, where he promptly falls asleep. Chip, Nick, Madison, and Vida gathered around the sleeping Xander. Vida cannot resist and drops something heavy onto the floor. Xander awakes with a start and is in ready stance position when he realizes it is his friends. Xander starts to complain to them about Daggeron once more. Xander claims that Daggeron is picking on him, because he is jealous that he cannot get a hot date like Xander can. As Xander goes on and on, he notices his friends' facial expressions and realizes that Daggeron is right behind him. Daggeron announces they are going on a field trip. Daggeron uses his morpher to call forth a train. The sound of the train whistle startles Toby, who is in his office. Everyone, but Xander, is excited by the sight of the train and the forthcoming trip. The teens go aboard the train. Solaris Knight drives the train, with Jenji helping. Toby, in his office, is once more startled by the sound of the train whistle. Toby hurries out to see if his employees have heard the train whistle, but they are all gone. The train arrives in Shalifar. Everyone gets off the train. The teens, except Xander, are delighted to discover their clothing is different as well. Daggeron tells the teens to go home is easy, they simply need to retrieve the ticket. Daggeron tosses the ticket off in the distance. Daggeron also takes the teens' morphers. Jenji is uneasy about leaving the teens on Shalifar, but Daggeron is confident they will do well. The teens set off for their task. Madison, Vida, Chip, and Nick find time to clown around, while Xander mopes. The four teens continue to have fun until they hear a powerful roar. The teens quickly take off. Meanwhile in Briarwood, Necrolai and Behemoth are successful in drawing out Daggeron. Daggeron arrives on a flying carpet. Daggeron morphs and the battle begins. Much to Necrolai's surprise, Koragg suddenly appears. Solaris Knight and Koragg battle. Necrolai decides to use this diversion to send Behemoth to continue with their plan. Solaris Knight sees Behemoth leaving and takes off after Behemoth. Meanwhile, on Shalifar, the teens have managed to get away. Xander is leading the group as they make their way through some woods. Xander is furious at Daggeron and complains about him to his friends. Xander is unaware that his friends are being picked up, one by one, by a giant hand. When Xander realizes no one is responding he turns around to find his friends are gone. Xander hears another big roar and takes off running. Xander is relieved that he has managed to get away until he hears his friends calling for help. Vida, Chip, Nick, and Madison are bond together and taken to a cave by a giant. The four teens cannot break away. It soon becomes apparent that the giant intends to eat them. Xander finds his friends in the cave. His friends are relieved to see him. Xander stays hidden and observes the giant. The giant tries to eat a piece of fruit, but the fruit is spoiled. The giant throws the fruit to the floor. Xander gets an idea and takes a seed from the fruit and leaves the cave. Chip, Nick, Madison, and Vida are confused as to why Xander would leave them. Xander runs out and plants the seed into the ground. Xander then starts to chant a spell. In the cave, Nick, Madison, Vida, and Chip become terrified as the giant prepares to eat them. Xander runs in with a large fruit, which he offers to the giant. The giant takes the fruit and is pleased by it's taste. The giant tells Xander how much he likes the fruit, which surprises the rest, since they did not realize the giant could talk. Xander tells the giant there is more where that came from. Xander, the giant, and the bonded friends walk outside. Xander tosses a bucket of seeds to the ground. Xander chants the spell and an large fruit grove appears. The giant is thrilled and apologizes for trying to eat them. The giant claims to be a vegetarian, but there was not any fruit and he was very hungry. Xander unties his friends. They are anxious to find the ticket. The giant asks them if they are looking for this, and has the ticket in his hand. The teens cheer. In Briarwood, Solaris Knight has tracked down Behemoth. They battled. Just in time, the train arrives with the teens. The teens raced up to Solaris Knight. Xander tells Solaris Knight that he isn't a bad teacher, he was being a bad student. Xander receives a new spell code. The teens morph. Green Ranger uses the new spell and gains huge muscles. Green Ranger defeats Behemoth easily, but the battle is not over yet. A dark seal is cast and Behemoth grows large. Solaris Knight tells the Rangers he's got this one. Solaris Knight forms the Solar Streak Megazord from the train. Solaris Knight and Behemoth battle. The Rangers watch from below as Solaris Knight destroys Behemoth. Later, Xander is in the woods, practicing the earlier lesson of getting the ribbon tie on his broom in the air. Daggeron walks towards him. Daggeron tells Xander that he had a tough teacher as well, but he soon came to respect him, and eventually became his friend. Xander gets the ribbon on the broom. Cast *Firass Dirani as Nick Russell (Red Mystic Ranger) *Nic Sampson as Charlie "Chip" Thorn (Yellow Mystic Ranger) *Melanie Vallejo as Madison Rocca (Blue Mystic Ranger) *Angie Diaz as Vida Rocca (Pink Mystic Ranger) *Richard Brancatisano as Xander Bly (Green Mystic Ranger) *John Tui as Daggeron (Solaris Knight) *Peta Rutter as Udonna *Antonia Prebble as Clare *Barnie Duncan as Toby Slambrook *Kelson Henderson as Phineas (credits only) *Mark Nua as Giant *Geoff Dolan as Koragg, The Knight Wolf (voice) *Donogh Rees as Necrolai (voice) *Stuart Devenie as Imperious (voice) *Oliver Driver as Jenji (voice) *Patrick Kake as Behemoth (voice) Errors *Toby being frightened by the Solarzord's train whistling twice is actually the same, albeit the first time is mirrored. Note, the door behind him. Notes *''to be added'' See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Mystic Force Category:Episode Category:New Ranger Upgrade Episode